He Kissed Me
by Seagirl3
Summary: Wally and Artemis have an interaction and fight then smut. Please review! First smut fiction and I want reviews!


Artemis stood in her room at the cave looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had a little cut on her lip from falling on the stairs. She looking down and picked up a ruby red lipstick. She allied the lipstick over her lips and it covered the cut almost completely. She took one last look in the mirror and decided she was ready to go out. She opened to see Wally standing right outside her door.

"You know anyone with eyes can tell you just put on that lipstick to cover that cut." He said in a snarky tone.

"How do you know I'm not going to be going out on a date later?" Artemis asked walking past him him the tv room.

"Because if you were you would've put makeup on your eyes too." He countered.

"What if he's blind?" She said back.

"Then why put on makeup at all?"

"Because he can feel the texture of the lipstick on his lips." She said sitting down on the couch knowing she had him beat. He sat down next to her and they had a staring contest for a few minutes.

Then Wally broke the staring contest by kissing her! He pulled back and wiped the red lipstick off his lips and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"You're right I did feel the texture of the lipstick on my lips." He said with his signature grin.

Artemis's mouth opened and closed several times trying to find words to say. Her shocked expression soon turned to rage. "WALLY!" She screamed. Wally used his super speed to get to the kitchen where he stopped and grabbed a donut. Robin was sitting at the counter and he turned to look at Wally.

"What'd you do this time?" Robin asked Wally.

"I kissed her." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Robin said. Wally shrugged and just ran out of the room as fast as he came in.

Artemis came storming in after him. She stopped to catch her breath and saw the boy wonder looking at her.

"What did he do this time?" He asked her.

"He kissed me." She said and then ran after the speedster.

"Wait! Seriously?! And I didn't get it on camera?!" Robin cried after her.

Artemis chased Wally into the exercise room and was sable to pin him to the wall.

"I don't care whatever you do to me. It was worth it to see the infamous Artemis speechless." Wally said cockily at her.

"You wanna know what I'm going got do to you?" She asked him.

"What." But it was too late her lips were on his neck sucking on the soft flesh. He groaned as her canine tooth grazed his skin leaving a red mark. "Ar-Artemis wha-hng are yo-huh doi-doi?" He tried to say but her lips on his neck were too much for him to take. Artemis placed her hand over his mouth to silence him and kept sucking his neck. She finally stopped and ran her tongue along the new mark blowing on it to send shivers down his spine.

"There that's a nice little hickey." Artemis said admiring her work. Wally made the same motions with his mouth that Artemis had when he first kissed her. "Oh. Is kid mouth finally speechless?"

"You're evil." Wally was finally able to say.

"How so?"

"All I did was kiss you. You've branded me for at least a week."

"I didn't hear you complaining when it was happening." Artemis smirked.

"You had your hand on my mouth." Wally countered.

"You could've pushed me away." She said knowing she had him beat once again. They had their mini staring contest again until Wally grasped both sides of her face and kissed her roughly. Artemis was shocked at first but soon melted into the heated kiss. Her hands roamed his chest. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled up. He used his super speed to take off his shirt and a split second later was kissing her again. Artemis raked her nails down his bear chest eliciting a groan from Wally which gave her a chance to slip her tongue in his mouth. She explored every crevice of his mouth as he unbuttoned her shirt. He grasped her breast under her bra and squeezed. Artemis gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Wally started moving off of the wall and towards a workout bench. Artemis's calves hit the edge of the bench and Wally pushed her down onto it hard. He fell onto her and forced his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his pelvis into her own. Causing a very pleasant friction. She then began to grind her hips against his. Wally groaned and buck into her. She gasped and kept grinding. Eventually the two had to come up for air breaking the high of the moment.

"What the hell are we doing?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Wally said.

"Get off me." She said back.

"I would, but your legs..." He trailed off and Artemis immediately uncrossed her legs from around him and sat up as he did. They sat on the bench refusing to look at each other. Well at least Artemis. Wally was to busy staring at her still revealed chest. Artemis finally turned back to look at him to see his eyes trained on her bouncing breasts. She squeaked and quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"That was wrong. Very very wrong." She said.

"Totally wrong... But..." He trailed off.

"Good. Really good." Artemis said and then she couldn't take it anymore she pounced on Wally. They crashed to the floor causing an incredible jolt through their pelvises. Artemis groaned and then crashed her lips against his all the while grinding hard on his growing erection. She removed her already unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders. Wally's hands grasped her bra clasp and worked on getting it undone. While his tongue battled with her own. He took her bra off and gripped her breasts with his hands. He brushed over her already pert nipples causing her to gasp. He pinched her nipples and made her groan and moan with every squeeze and pinch. Her brain had completely shut off and she just kept grinding her hips against him as he played with her breasts.

She felt a rush of air and then felt herself being thrown down hard onto Wally's bed. He crashed his lips back onto hers and began to unbutton her jeans he slipped his hand underneath the fabric and felt her panties drenched from her wetness.

"Ugh!" Artemis groaned as Wally rubbed her through her panties. His mouth moved from hers down her neck and to her breasts. He took her left breast into his mouth and sucked right near her sensitive nipple but not not quite on. She groaned in frustration to his teasing. She retaliated by faking her nails up his back.

"Condom." She said that one word and Wally stopped all his teasing. He couldn't believe it he was going all the way with Artemis. Yell, punch, scream, fight with you Artemis. This was not how he saw his day going. He reached into his pocket and took out a condom from his wallet. He left Artemis for a second to take off his pants. She used this opportunity to flip them and take the condom from his hand.

"C'mon after all this you're really willing to wait longer to do this?" Wally tried to convince her not to wait but mainly pleading with her.

"Sorry, buddy. It's my turn now." She said as she leaned down and grasped his throbbing cock in her hand. She ran her tongue from base to tip. She pressed her thumb on his tip and spread the precum down his length. She then encased his entire dick in her mouth making swirls with her tongue. She was driving Wally crazy, his hips began to buck into her mouth uncontrollably. She kept bobbing her head up and down. His legs twitched and he knew he was really close.

"Ar-Artemis I'm so...so cl-hng-ose." He chocked out before he lost it and released into her mouth. She swallowed his seed whole, every drop.

She slid the condom on slowly and seductively onto his large member and then slid up his body until her center was hovering right above his tip. She lowered herself down hard and roughly.

"Uhhhhh!" She screamed, as Wally groaned. She kept going up and down on his member each one bringing him deeper inside her. Wally bucked against her and hit just the right spot that made her groan and moan. He basically growled and she kept slamming down onto him. She felt herself getting closer to her peak. Wally could feel her walls getting tighter and her juices seeped down his cock. She reached her peak and clamped onto his meme her in such a way that almost made him cum. After her orgasm she wasn't up to doing the motions of being on top. So seeing his opportunity Wally flipped them and pounded right back into her.

"Ugh- still-hng- got some more - oh god- in you?" She asked through half lidded eyes.

"Damn right I do." Wally said fast and then pumped in out of her each one getting faster and faster and deeper and deeper. Artemis was on the edge once again and this Wally was coming with her. He took one last pump and then they both came screaming the others name.

Wally collapsed next to her and grinned his grin at her. "That was great." He said.

"Yeah, it really was. Yet still kinda wrong." Artemis said back.

"Yeah but the wrongness made if even hotter." He said in response. Then his fingers wandered down to her clit. He began to rub slowly against the sensitive nub but eventually he started doing something Artemis found utterly incredible. His fingers started vibrating.

"Oh God! Wally! P-please don't... Hng stop!" She screamed in pleasure. Her fingers tangled into the sheets of the bed and she gripped them hoping to hold on to some sort of sanity. She kept her eyes clenched tight. That is until Wally dipped twovibrating fingers inside her. Then she screamed and moaned his name and unintelligible words as her brain tried to process the kind of pleasure she was in. She came hard and fast spilling onto his hand. She screamed and arched her back higher than Wally thought anyone could. She had reached nirvana and now she was coming down from it.

"You really liked that didn't you?" Wally asked sarcastically. Artemis nodded and gave him a sultry and wicked smile.

"Can you vibrate other parts of your body? Such as..." She trailed off looking down at his little Wally. It was Wally's turn to nod and smile.

They went all night and Wally's vibrating helped alot


End file.
